Sixth Sense
by Kalogitu Sayagaksudi
Summary: Baru-baru ini, banyak kejadian aneh yang membuat para korban kehilangan salah satu dari panca indranya. Seorang Clairaudio akhirnya ditemukan, dan ya ampun! Betapa polosnya Naruto itu! Chapter 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Clairessence

SIXTH SENSE

***

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sixth Sense©Aulikee & Frente NekoChi

***

Warning: ULTRA AU, OOC, Ketidakjelasan, Update lama, dan lainnya.

***

Di sebuah apartemen ancur-ancuran yang penuh dengan kotoran manusia, hiduplah seorang uke bermata dua, mempunyai dua lubang hidung, dan dua lubang telinga. Uke itu memiliki rambut hasil perkawinan antara duren dan nanas, dan sekarang dia sedang memakan nanas. Penagih hutang mengenalnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Untunglah sang penagih hutang tidak datang hari ini," kata Naruto yang sedang memakai jaket, padahal suhu siang ini mencapai 40° celcius. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu ini lebih bau daripada badannya. Dari hidungnya dia mengirim sinyal ke otaknya dan dalam sedetik matanya langsung mengetahui arah bau itu.

"I… ini..." Naruto langsung membuka pintu, dan dia langsung menemukan pemandangan aneh... dimana ada seseorang yang berjongkok di depan rumahnya...

Lagi lagi Apartemennya dipergunakan sebagai WC umum...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THIS PLACE IS NOT A JAMBAN!!" teriak Naruto dengan lebaynya ke arah orang itu sambil melemparkan nanas yang ada di tangannya. Spontan, si orang berambut perak yang "misi" nya belum tuntas itu kabur entah kemana.

"Dasar maniak kotoran! Bah!"

Naruto mengambil vacuum cleaner dan melakukan apa yang dia benci. Para pembaca bisa membayangkan jika ia sedang membersihkan peninggalan sang tamu tak diundang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiam diri di depan apartemennya, berjongkok, lalu melakukan proses ekskresi.

Si orang berambut perak itu ternyata sedang bersembunyi di dalam tong sampah seraya mencatat nama Uzumaki Naruto di agendanya.

"_Uzumaki Naruto"  
"Clairessence"_

***

_-Flashback-_

"_Setelah dua hari semenjak kejadian yang lalu, lagi-lagi seorang korban ditemukan. Jika korban yang lalu kehilangan pengelihatannya, kali ini korban yang ditemukan kehilangan indra penciumannya," kata seorang reporter di tempat kejadian._

"_Saat ditanya, sang korban hanya menyebutkan huruf "K" berulang kali. Berbeda dengan korban pertama yang hanya menyebutkan huruf "A". Hal lain yang membuat polisi bingung adalah barang bukti yang ditemukan sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu sebuah vacuum cleaner berwarna hitam dengan corak merah yang kehilangan tabungnya," lanjut reporter itu._

"_Menurut Bu Tsunade, Kepala Polisi Sektor Konoha, kejadian ini mungkin saja berhubungan dengan…"_

_KLIK!_

"_Kok TV-nya dimatiin?" protes Shizune, "Kan Bu Tsunade lagi mau komentar!"_

"_Hemat listrik dong," balas Kakashi yang membuat Shizune mencak-mencak._

"_Makanya, pake Chidori dong! Biar nggak boros!" ucap Shizune asal. Kakashi langsung bodydrop._

"_Dasar Otaku! Kebanyakan baca komik!"_

"_Ah! Sendirinya baca Icha-Icha! Pervert!"_

_JLEB! Kalimat Shizune membuat Kakashi mati gaya, lalu pundung di pojokan sambil "poke-poke" lantai menggunakan ranting. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menganiaya semut, Kakashi dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergetar di sakunya. Karena spontan kaget bin lebay, Kakashi langsung break dance dan membuat Shizune mencak-mencak alias ngakak ngeliatnya._

"_Ahahaha… kocaaak! Hahaha… eh?!" Shizune langsung berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajah Kakashi berubah menjadi serius._

"_Radar Sixth Sense, bergetar hebat!" ucap Kakashi seraya menunjukkan sebuah monitor mini ke Shizune._

"_Objeknya dekat sekali! Wah, ia berada di luar gedung ini!" balas Shizune yang langsung berlari ke arah jendela. Ia melihat-lihat keluar, berusaha mencari orang yang membuat radar tersebut bergetar._

"_Disana!" Kakashi menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen._

"_Aku akan mengikutinya. Shizune, kau tunggu disini!" perintah Kakashi sambil berlari keluar gedung._

_Kakashi lalu mengikuti orang tersebut. Berkat ilmu mengendap-endap yang diilhaminya dari hobi ngintipin cewek mandi, orang tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang target masuk ke sebuah apartemen ancur-ancuran yang di pintunya bertuliskan "Uzumaki Naruto"._

"_Jadi, namanya Uzumaki Naruto," kata Kakashi. Ia tiba-tiba mulas karena sedari tadi pagi belum ke kamar kecil alias WC._

"_Sekarang, aku harus tahu Sixth Sense apa yang dia miliki. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Ha! Aku tahu!" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum bejat walaupun wajahnya tertutup masker._

_-End of Flashback-_

***

"Seorang calon partner telah ditemukan… kufufufu," Kakashi mulai berbisik-bisik sendiri.

KLANG!!

Tiba-tiba tutup tong sampah itu terbuka. Kakashi lalu mengintip dari celah-celah tong sampah tersebut. Terlihatlah sebuah benda mirip kulit duren berwajah uke memandanginya dengan tatapan cengo.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus…

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah teriakan pilu menyayat hati menggelegar setinggi 6 oktaf.

"WUAAAAAAAAA!!! KAMU KAN SI MANIAK KOTORAN YANG TADI!!!!" jerit Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka bejad Kakashi.

"BAH! Apapula kau ini! Kau pikir aku ini tukang sedot WC hah?!" logat Batak Kakashi keluar.

Kakashi langsung keluar dari tong sampah sambil menunjukkan muka a la Jin Tomang kesetrum tiang sutet. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merinding dan kabur sebelum di-Raikiri dan ikut kesetrum, ia lari menuju jalan raya di sebelah apartemennya.

"Eh kampret! Sini lu!" lha, sekarang Kakashi menggunakan logat Betawi.

Diujung jalan raya, tanpa diduga Shizune sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap dan memasukkan Naruto dalam karung. Seharusnya Naruto bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Tapi emang dasar dobe, dia saking kalapnya malah menuju ke arah Shizune.

"WUAA!!" Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam karung.

"Yesh! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!" sorak Shizune seraya mengelap keringatnya, padahal dari tadi cuma diam di tempat. Dasar otaku, gayanya copypaste dari Dora The Explo_der_.

Kakashi lalu menyusul dengan tarian a la film India bajakan. Jadi gerakannya ngadet-ngadet. Shizune cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan partnernya yang satu ini.

"Alaah… jangan banyak cingcong deh! Bawa nih dobe ke markas kita tercinta!" perintah Shizune yang berhasil menghentikan aksi lebay Kakashi.

"Oke dah…"

***

_Gedung Somplak, Markas Rahasia Sixth Sense Company_

"Wua! Gua mau diapain nih!" teriak Naruto dengan panik bin lebay.

"Diem lu ah! Banyak bacot lu! Gua sate nih!" bacot Cacashee eh Kakashi.

"WUA!" Naruto makin panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eh? Dompet siapa nih? Wuaahh… lumayan juga!!" seru Kakashi seraya mengambil dompet bergambar Aming yang ternyata milik Naruto.

"GYAH! No! Jangan dompet gua! Disitu ada koleksi foto Aming tercinta!! Eksklusif lagi!" jeritan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Fakta: Naruto penggemar rahasia Aming.

Shizune lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia merasa harus menghentikan percakapan gak jelas ini.

"Ehm… bisa tenang semuanya? Saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu," Shizune berbicara dengan berwibawa. Ternyata ramuan Mpok Orochimaru yang dibelinya ampuh mengunci jiwa otaku-nya.

"Kita berada dalam situasi yang gawat saat ini. Kita semua sama, yaitu mempunyai suatu kemampuan psikologikal khusus yang disebut _Sixth Sense_," Shizune melanjutkan.

"Hee??? _Shit Sens _itu ramen rasa apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan aura cengo-nya.

"Bah! Aduh… susah ya dapet calon partner yang otaknya ngadet kayak DVD bajakan begini," ujar Kakashi dengan kesal. Padahal dulu dia juga begitu pada saat pertama kali masuk organisasi ini.

"Sabar… fiuuh. Jadi begini, pertama… namanya Sixth Sense. S-I-X-T-H-S-E-N-S-E. Artinya indra keenam. "

"Wah.. Indra sih nama tetangga saya," Naruto mulai lagi dengan aksi cengo-nya, "Tapi perasaan Indra itu anak pertama deh, bukan keenam."

Shizune mulai kesal dibuatnya. Ia menyerah, anak bloon kayak Naruto seharusnya dijelaskan dengan cara yang bloon pula.

Kakashi mulai mengambil langkah, dengan inisiatif sendiri ia mulai menerangkan kepada Naruto dengan menggunakan bahasa suku Indian. Ia mulai menjelaskan dari soal kejadian-kejadian aneh di TV sampai ke persoalan Sixth Sense.

"Wah aku mengerti sekarang!!!" Naruto membalas dengan bahasa Indian pula.

"Nah, apakah kau mau membantu kami memecahkan misteri kejadian aneh belakangan ini?" Shizune mulai berbicara _To The Point._

Naruto merespon, "Tentu saja… tidak!!!! Apa untungnya bagi diriku?"

"Masalahnya, dari data yang kami temukan, kedai Ichiraku Ramen juga disabotase oleh pelaku kejadian itu!" Shizune mulai membujuk Naruto.

"APA?! KEDAI RAMEN JUGA?! Hmm… tak apa lah… kan masih ada ramen instan," ujar Naruto.

"Kau tahu, kejadian kedua, korban yang ditemukan bernama Akimichi Chouji. Ia ditemukan kehilangan indra penciumannya dan hanya bisa menyebut huruf "K". Dia temanmu juga kan? Apakah kau mau kejadian yang sama terulang dan menimpa temanmu yang lain?" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto mulai berpikir, ia tak mau temannya menjadi korban. Apalagi Chouji adalah teman seperjuangan pencinta ramen seperti dirinya.

"Dan rugi kalau kau menyia-nyiakan bakat khususmu, apalagi bisa saja kau sudah menjadi target dari pelaku kejadian-kejadian tadi. Mereka mengincar kekuatan Sixth Sense," Kakashi berusaha membujuk Naruto lebih keras lagi.

Shizune terharu-biru melihat Cacashee eh Kakashi yang menjadi super serius dan terlihat tambah cakep, cuma nambah dikit sih, gak banyak. Ia lalu memutar kaset soundtrack Termehek-Mehek supaya menambah efek dramatis. Tapi yang terdengar malah lagu Kucing Garong.

"Hmm… hm… baiklah… gua akan membantu sebisa gua," jawaban yang membuat Kakashi mencak-mencak kegirangan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Wuah! Muakacihhh!!!!! Cuih cuih cuih!" gaya alay Kakashi muncul dengan muncratan plusplus.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau resmi bergabung di organisasi Sixth Sense!"

***

_Pasar Kunyuk The Loak, Konohagakure_

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kenapa misi pertamaku malah disuruh berbelanja di pasar?!" protes Naruto.

"Karena kita kehabisan bahan pokok untuk makan, lagian yang menghabiskannya kan kau!!" jawaban Kakashi sukses membuat Naruto mati gaya.

.

.

Drrrrttt…

.

.

"YIHIIII!!" Kakashi breakdance gak jelas lagi. Kali ini sampai guling-guling di tanah yang berlumpur itu.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu?" Naruto keheranan.

"Koreksi perkataanmu! Yang benar aku selalu breakdance saat Radar Sixth Sense bergetar hebat!" bela Kakashi yang sesaat kemudian terkejut akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Bah! Radarnya bergetar hebat!" Kakashi lirik sana-sini, "Bantu aku cari orangnya!"

Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, persis seperti anak dan emaknya. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin kuat getaran radarnya. Dan akhirnya radar tersebut membunyikan suara keras yang arah suaranya berasal dari orang di depan mereka.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Eh?!"

"AYAM!!!!"

"SILUMAN AYAM!!"

"KALIAN SIAPA HAH?!"

**(TBC)**

A/N:

Poke-poke: Semacam nyodok-nyodok sesuatu pake ranting.

Clairessence: Orang yang memiliki indra penciuman yang lebih kuat dari orang lain.

Quiz: Siapa yang tau pelaku kejadian aneh tersebut? Yang tau kita kasih sesuatu di chapter depan!

REVIEW YA!


	2. Chapter 2: Clairaudio

**SIXTH SENSE**

*******

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sixth Sense©Aulikee & Frente NekoChi**

*******

**Warning: ULTRA AU, OOC, Ketidakjelasan, Update lama, dan lainnya.**

*******

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"_Eh?!"_

"_AYAM!!!!"_

"_SILUMAN AYAM!!"_

"_KALIAN SIAPA HAH?!"_

***

Naruto dan Kakashi saking kagetnya sampai jatuh dan jungkir balik lalu mendarat dengan posisi kaki di kepala dan kepala di kaki. Si 'Siluman Ayam' cuma jawsdrop ngeliatnya.

"Hha! Mang Kakashi, itu beneran target kita?!" kata si duren.

"Iya beneran! Liat nih!" Kakashi menunjukkan radar tersebut.

Sementara Naruto dan Kakashi sedang berbacot-ria, Si Ayam cuma duduk ngopi sambil membaca tabloid "Ehem-Ehem". Kakashi yang melihat cover tabloid itu langsung gabung sama Si Ayam dan meninggalkan Naruto yang keasyikan ngutak-atik radarnya.

"Wuihh.. Aming hot juga ya?!" Kakashi mulai berargumen seenak jidat.

"UAPAH?! Amingwati jadi _Guest Star_ di tabloid Ehem-Ehem?!" Naruto lalu merebut tabloid itu dari tangan pucat Si Ayam.

"HEH!!! Siapa lu siapa gua?!" Si Ayam bingung sendiri sembari marah-marah sama tangan jahil Naruto.

"Ya, lu Uchiha Sasuke dan dia Uzumaki Naruto!" ujar Kakashi.

"Hm? Tau dari mana namaku?"

"Iyadong, sebab aku adalah orang pintar," kata Kakashi.

"Ah! Bo'ong! Liat tuh kaos yang dipake Si Uchiha!" Naruto menunjuk kaos Sasuke yang bertuliskan 'I am Uchiha Sasuke Yang Paling Keren (Made in Toko Sablon Plusplus)'.

"O o, gua ketauan..." kata Kakashi.

Saat Kakashi sedang asyik-asyiknya nyanyi gak jelas, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"EH KAMPRET!!!" ucap Kakashi saking terkejutnya.

Ternyata yang menepuk bahunya adalah Shizune. Ia melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan setajam pisau belati. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto sedang mojok sambil ngeliat foto-foto hot Amingwati.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian gak akan becus buat nangkap target ini. Untung aku segera kemari sebelum si target kabur," kata Shizune.

"Ya sori deh. Salahin Naruto tuh! Malah asyik mojok sambil baca tabloid Ehem-Ehem!" bela Kakashi.

"Targetnya yang mana sih?"

"Itu yang rambut ayam," jawab Kakashi santai.

Shizune langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke, karena emang rambutnya sangat mencolok sehingga mudah dikenali. Ia lalu mengambil borgol dari saku celananya.

"Bersiaplah kau!"

"Apa guna borgol itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Shizune lalu menoleh sambil berucap, "Ya buat nangkep target itu! Dodol banget sih kamu!"

Shizune menoleh kembali, namun sang target sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia lalu terkaget-kaget dan bertanya pada Naruto yang tadinya berada di samping Sasuke.

"MANA SI AYAM?!"

"Oh, Sasuke. Tadi lari tuh ke arah sana," ujar Naruto polos sambil nunjuk ke arah keramaian.

"KENAPA LU GAK CEGAH?!! DASAR BLOON DAH!" Shizune mulai mencak-mencak dan tepar kehabisan udara.

Tanpa dikomandoi, Kakashi langsung mengejar Sasuke. Sementara itu Naruto diperintah untuk membawa Shizune yang tepar kembali ke markas.

***

Mendaki gunung, lewati lembah. Sungai mengalir indah ke lautan seraya mengiringi pelarian Sasuke.

"Woy tunggu wooooyyy!!" Kakashi meneriaki Sasuke sambil mukul kentongan. Sampai-sampai dikira maling oleh masyarakat sekitar dan mereka ikut mengejar Sasuke.

"Maling! Woi maling!" sorak masyarakat yang salah paham itu.

'_Wah sialan tuh, gua yang nyawanya terancam malah dia yang dibantuin,'_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berlari ke arah hutan. Ia berlari zig-zag sehingga orang-orang yang mengejarnya terpencar dan kehilangan jejaknya. Setelah beberapa jam berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya Sasuke selamat dari kejaran orang-orang itu.

"Rugi ya jadi orang cakep, dikejar-kejar sama para fans," kata Sasuke yang sempat-sempatnya narsis.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang sangat keras.

"AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM! AYAM BAKAR UCHIHA! DIJAMIN MAKNYOSS! AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM! PENAMPAKANNYA MEMANG JELEK TAPI RASANYA MANTAP! AYAM AYAM..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat keras di telinga Sasuke. Apalagi baru kali ini dia dihina habis-habisan, sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah kuduga dia itu _Clairaudio_," kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas pohon sambil mengeluarkan karung bekas beras cap Rojolele.

"Suara keras adalah kelemahannya... hehehe," ujar Kakashi cengengesan seraya memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam karung.

"Untung Sixth Sense-ku adalah _Clairvoyant_, sehingga aku bisa melihat keberadaan bocah ini."

Tanpa disadari mereka, ada sepasang mata merah yang mengawasi dari balik pohon.

***

_Gedung Somplak, Markas Rahasia Sixth Sense Company_

Naruto sedang mengipasi Shizune yang masih tepar dan terbaring di sofa. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Kakashi muncul sambil menyeret sebuah karung cap Rojolele.

"Apaan tuh? Mang Kakashi dapet sembako dari mana? Ngemis ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bah! Enak aja! Mana mungkin orang ngemis dapet sembako sekarung! Lagian ini bukan sembako, ini orang tau!" jawab Kakashi.

"WUA!!! MANG KAKASHI JADI SUMANTO! MAKAN ORANG! DASAR KANIBAL!"

"Enak aja! Ini Si Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan Sasuke dari karung dan langsung memborgol tangan dan kakinya.

"Curang! Sasuke lebih elit! Masa' pake borgol, gua aja diiket pake tali rafia doang!" protes Naruto sambil mengeluarkan gulungan solasi murahan, "Pake ini aja nih!! Biar adil!"

"Diem aja dah! Dia ini orangnya lebih sakti daripada kamu! Takutnya kalo pake tali rafia malah talinya yang putus," ujar Kakashi yang sukses membuat Naruto ngambek.

Tanpa memperdulikan rengekan Naruto, Kakashi lalu membawa Sasuke ke ruang Isolasi.

"Tuh kan, curang lagi!! Gua dulu disekap di gudang. Kok dia malah di ruang Isolasi?!" Naruto ngambek lagi.

***

"Woiii!! Lepasin!"

Yang diteriakin diem aja...

"WOOOIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Yang diteriakin malah tidur-tiduran...

"WOIIII!!!!! LU BUDEG YAK??!!!"

Yang diteriakin masih diem aja, tapi udah ngedip-ngedip dikit...

"Oiiiiiii... mas ganteng..."

Yang diteriakin nengok....

"Apa?" kata Kakashi sok cool.

'_Nyesel gua manggil dia ganteng...'_ batin Sasuke.

"Mas... bukain borgolnya mas... saya masih muda, keren, ganteng, idup lagi. Saya gak mau dijadiin babu mas... gak level mas," Sasuke melas.

"Siapa yang mau jadiin lu babu?"

"Lho, bukannya mas-mas itu yang suka nyulik bocah trus dijadiin babu?"

"Enak aja lo! Dasar..." bantah Kakashi

"Kakashi!!!!"

"...EH MONYET KUNYUK!!" Kakashi kaget bukan main. Ternyata yang tadi memanggilnya adalah Shizune.

"Eh! Kita dapat bukti baru dari bagian informasi!" kata Shizune.

"Maksudmu dari Yamato? Baiklah, ayo kesana!" balas Kakashi seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkapar di ruang isolasi.

"Naruto!!"

"Eh?! Ya, ada apa mang?" kata Naruto yang dari tadi lagi asyik baca tabloid Ehem-ehem.

"Tolong jagain Sasuke. Jangan sampai kabur lho!!"

"Siap boss," jawab Naruto dengan senyum licik. Di balik punggungnya terlihat sebuah cambuk dan sebuah buku yang berjudul "Cara Menguliti Ayam A La Mpok Oro".

"Dan jangan coba-coba menyakiti dia! Kalo ada lecet sedikit, kubakar semua poster Amingwati deluxe-mu!" ancam Shizune.

"Si... siap boss..." kata Naruto dengan muka pucat.

Setelah itu, Kakashi dan Shizune keluar dan manggil becak langganannya yang konon sudah selama tujuh turunan tak pernah dibayar-bayar. Akhirnya mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi di pandangan.

***

"Oi... ini sebenernya dimana sih?" tanya Sasuke yang dari tiga jam yang lalu dicuekin Naruto.

"Gua juga gak tau..." jawab Naruto dengan jujurnya.

"Trus kok lu bisa nyampe disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Gua juga gak begitu paham..." jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"TRUS lu kok bisa kenal sama MEREKA??!!" tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Ho... Soalnya kata mereka gua punya _Sixth Sense_, yang artinya gua punya tetangga bernama Indra yang katanya anak ke-enam. Padahal setau gua Indra itu anak sulung. Bocahnya baek sih, kalo gua palak pasti dia nurut. Tapi gua pernah ketangkep basah lagi malakin dia sama bokap-nya. Gila bokap-nya sangar banget, katanya dia udah jadi preman selama lima menit. Cuma lima menit aja udah sangarnya aje gile, apalagi kalo udah lima abad... Bisa kayak Godzilla tuh orang. Trus si Indra-nya tuh..." jawab Naruto yang malah curhat dan masih berlanjut hingga membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

'_Gak ada gunanya gua nanya sama orang kayak gini. Sixth Sense aja dia gak ngerti. Mending gua bodohin aja nih orang,' _maksiat Sasuke.

"Eh gua penasaran deh sama tampang bokapnya Indra. Dia tinggal di mana sih?" Sasuke mulai menjalankan rencana maksiatnya.

"Dia tuh tinggal di komplek apartemen di ujung jurang depan, tapi kesonoannya lagi. Ntar lu tinggal terjun aja. Nyampe deh di kompleknya," balas Naruto sekalian membuatkan denah dari krayon bergambar Dora The Explo_der_.

"Oh, ya...ya... Gua mau ke sana, lepasin borgolnya dong," pinta Sasuke.

"Oke, tapi lu hati-hati sama anak buah bokapnya. Denger-denger mereka itu hombreng," wanti-wanti Naruto sambil melepaskan borgol di tangan dan kaki Sasuke menggunakan kunci serep.

"Sip, ntar gua balik lagi ke sini kalo udah ngeliat bokapnya. Sementara itu, gua titip dulu borgolnya di elu ya..." kata Sasuke sembari memasangkan borgol tersebut di tangan dan kaki Naruto, lalu kuncinya dilempar ke perapian.

"Oiya, kalo ketemu Indra, titip salam ya! Bilangin kalo gua tuh yang ngejebolin pintu depan apartemennya," kata Naruto tak sadar sedang ditipu.

"Bye..." Sasuke lalu berlari ke luar.

"Bye! Eh tunggu! Pintu keluarnya di dalem kamar mandi!"

"Oh, ya. Makasih... wakakakakakakakak..." Sasuke cengengesan akan kepolosan Naruto.

Akhirnya tinggal Naruto sendiri, terborgol di dalam ruang isolasi.

.

..

...

Angin berhembus...

Whuuuuuss...

"WHAT??!!!!! GUA DIKIBULIN!!!!"

***

_Markas Bagian Informasi, Sixth Sense Company_

"Jadi bagaimana, Yamato?" tanya Kakashi serius.

"Menurut Kepolisian Konohagakure, ada tiga korban lagi yang ditemukan beserta barang bukti berupa vacuum cleaner hitam bercorak merah yang kehilangan tabungnya. Anehnya, mereka tidak kehilangan salah satu dari panca indra mereka. Namun pandangan ketiganya kosong, seperti tak bisa merasakan apa-apa," ujar Yamato.

"Hmm... kali ini korbannya _Clairsentiant_, ya?" Shizune berkomentar.

"Oh, ya... satu lagi, ketiganya hanya bisa mengucapkan huruf "A", "T" dan "S". Aku curiga, jangan-jangan huruf itu ada hubungannya dengan huruf yang diucapkan korban di kejadian sebelumnya," lanjut Yamato.

"Mungkin saja... Coba kita sambungkan semua huruf tersebut."

"Hmm... A-K-A-T-S... Akats? Apakah itu semacam kode rahasia?" kata Shizune.

"Entahlah... aku akan terus mencari informasi tentang huruf-huruf tersebut. Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah kalian berhasil mengumpulkan anggota baru?" tanya Yamato.

"Kami telah menemukan seorang _Clairessence _dan seorang _Clairaudio_. Semoga mereka dapat membantu menangani kasus ini," jawab Kakashi.

"Semoga saja. Jaga mereka, jangan sampai menjadi korban di kasus ini..." ujar Yamato.

"..."

"Aku punya firasat buruk..." kata Shizune.

"WUAH!! Gua baru sadar!! Naruto kan dobe!! Aduuh!! Shizune, ayo kembali ke markas kita!" perintah Kakashi sambil berlari keluar dan manggil becak antar-jemput langganannya.

"Ba... baik! Yamato, kabari kami secepatnya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" ujar Shizune seraya lari menyusul Kakashi.

***

_Gedung Somplak, Markas Rahasia Sixth Sense Company_

"Oiiiiii!!!! Siapapun dimanapun dan kapanpun!! Tolongin gua!!" teriakan Naruto yang naik setinggi 7 oktaf terdengar sampai di telinga Kakashi dan Shizune yang masih berada di becak. Sontak, mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju gedung tersebut dan meninggalkan sang tukang becak.

"Den! Non! Bayar dulu!! Oiiii!!!" sang tukang becak hanya bisa berteriak pilu dan meratapi nasibnya dari kejauhan. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Mang...

"Naruto!!!! Apa yang terjadi?!!" seru mereka berdua saat mendapati Naruto sudah terborgol dan terkapar di ruang isolasi.

"Gara-gara Indra sama bokap-nya tuh!! Gua ditipu habis-habisan!!" ujar Naruto yang menyalahkan Indra, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa.

"Lho??!! Terus Sasuke mana??!!" tanya Shizune panik.

"Ya kabur, mbak!!" ujar Naruto dengan logat yang medok.

"APA??!!!" Shizune mencak-mencak.

"Tenang saja..." ujar Kakashi dengan nada yang santai, terlalu santai malah...

"GIMANA BISA TENANG??!!"

"Aku sudah memasang mikro chip pemancar di bajunya, sehingga kita bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya dengan Radar Sixth Sense. Lagi pula, sepertinya radar ini tidak perlu kita pakai, karena aku mempunyai _Clairvoyant_," jawab Kakashi dengan kerennya.

"Kakashi!! You are my life saver!! Kalo gitu, dimana dia?" tanya Shizune sambil menangis terharu.

"Mana ku tahu, akupun tak tahu! Jangan tanya aku!" jawab Kakashi.

"Gak keren, lu!!" komentar Naruto.

"AYO CEPAT CARI DIAA!!!!" perintah Shizune penuh amarah.

"Lepasin dulu borgol gua!!" pinta Naruto.

***

Sasuke mulai kecapaian karena dari tadi terus berlari dan berlari. Ia lalu melihat sebuah pohon beringin yang rindang. Sasuke lalu beristirahat di sana. Baru saja ia duduk di bawah pohonnya, tiba-tiba...

"Otoutou..." sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas pohon mengagetkannya.

Sasuke melirik ke atas pohon...

"KUNTILANAK!!!!!!"

GUBRAK!!

Sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan pose yang tidak keren.

"A... Aniki?!!"

***

_Gedung Somplak, Markas Rahasia Sixth Sense Company_

"Aduuh... kok tiba-tiba radarnya kehilangan jejak Sasuke sih?" tanya Naruto.

"ADUUUH!! Gimana nih?! Aku gak mau tau, pokoknya kita harus menemukannya!!" protes Shizune.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah mengelilingi Konohagakure berkali-kali. Ini sudah malam, kita akan melanjutkan pencarian besok pagi," kata Kakashi.

"Tapi..."

TOK TOK TOK...

"Siapa tuh malem-malem ngetok pintu?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau, mungkin Yamato... Soalnya cuma dia saja yang tau letak markas ini," jawab Shizune.

JGREK!

Pintu pun terbuka...

"Izinkan aku masuk ke organisasi ini!!"

"Sa... Sasuke??!!"

**(TBC)**

Side Note:

**-Clairaudio:** Orang yang memiliki indra pendengaran yang lebih kuat dari pada orang lain

**-Clairvoyant**: Orang yang memiliki indra pengelihatan yang lebih kuat dari pada orang lain. Kadang juga bisa melihat masa depan

**-Clairsentiant:** Orang yang memiliki firasat atau perasaan yang lebih kuat dari pada orang lain

Jawaban Quiz: Jawabannya adalah AKATSUKI!! Ya, anda semua benar!! Jadi... hadiahnya... adalah... di chapter depan!! Bercanda ding... hadiahnya ucapan selamat setulus hati dan cipokan maut dari bokapnya tetangga Naruto!!

A/N: Hua, maaf update-nya lama... udah gitu aja... (langsung ngibrit)

Oiya...

REVIEW YA!!


End file.
